The Biostatistics Core provides overall coordination of the Projects and Cores, and facilitates collaboration among investigators and staff. This is achieved through the efforts of the Core Director, Gerald L. DeNardo, M.D., Principal Investigator for the Program Project. This core includes a group of individuals selected to work with him in fulfilling these objectives with an economy of effort that could not be achieved by assignment of these resources to specific Projects and Cores. K. Lamborn, PhD, provides statistical support and scientific coordination in the design and analysis of laboratory preclinical and clinical studies. Additionally, as members of the Cancer Center, investigators have access to L. Beckett, PhD, Director of the Biostatistics Shared Resource for the Cancer Center and her group. The Program Management Officer is responsible for providing budgetary controls and information for investigators, assuring fiscal responsibility, and for interactions with administrative units within the program, University and NCl granting agency. The Laboratory Manager is responsible for all laboratory research activities conducted insupport of the program and assists with planning and coordination of studies, particularly those involving multiple investigators. The AA/Secretary provides secretarial support to the Program Project personnel, handling all manuscript/publication and grant typing, filing, and correspondence related to the Program Project grant. The personnel identified in this core provide the interfaces and support for members and units within the Program Project and between the Program Project and the community at large. These services are not otherwise available and this type of support has significantly contributed to the research accomplishments of the entire investigative team. Centralization of selected activities and personnel provides functional resilience in the face of limited resources. The increased geographic diversity of this Program Project will require continued and expanded efforts by the individuals in this core. Fortunately NCI designation for our Cancer Center provides a variety of opportunities for expanded support to the program.